


Naked Cuddling (Day 1)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Neal is cold, so Roald comes up with a way to keep warm.
Relationships: Nealan of Queenscove/Roald II of Conté
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304





	Naked Cuddling (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, my bois need more love

Neal snuggled into Roald’s bare side to keep warm. The morning air was seeping in, and it was everything but warm. Roald woke up from this movement, and rolled over. 

“Morning, Neal,” he said and kissed him. 

“Good morning,” Neal said and curled up to him again. “Roald, I'm cold.” 

“Well you can't have sex easily with clothes on.” Roald laughed while Neal hit him lightly on the chest. “If you're that cold go roll up the window.” 

“But I don't wanna move.” Roald thought about it for a second. 

“Well there's another way to stay warm.” 

“How?” Roald moved from his position and got on top of Neal. He then nipped at the other's neck. 

“Mmm, yeah, I like this.” Neal gasped. “But afterwards we cuddle.” 

“Of course, my prince.”


End file.
